The present invention relates to dental prophylactic handpieces and more particularly to a handpiece of the character accommodating a detachable tool.
Dental prophylactic handpieces have been known heretofore. However such handpieces have required gearing or pulley arrangements in order to deliver the desired rotational force to an offset working tip. Such appliances are complicated and relatively expensive. The chucks of such handpieces have also been relatively complex, frequently requiring movable jaw components, which lead to increased cost.